


Military Sister

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), redhoodshood
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: The reader is part of the batfam and she wants to join the military.





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been debating this idea for awhile. How would you tell your father and brothers, ‘how would they react?’ you thought to yourself as you worked out in the cave. You were drawn from your thoughts by Jason.

“What’s happening little sister?” he asked ruffling your hair as you got up from doing push ups.

“Nothing just working out, what are you doing?” you ask while you grabbed the towel to wipe your face off with.

“Just coming down to see what you were doing, you’ve been down here for 8 hours,” Jason said causing you to look at him in surprise.

“Eight hours?!?” you ask in shock, how could you be so into your thoughts on joining the military that you’ve been down here for 8 hours working out and that would mean it’s 8:00 pm, “so that means it’s 8 pm right?” you asked grabbing your water and drinking it.

“Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to go on patrol?” he asked you.

“Yeah sure thing, I just need to change,” you said walking over to get your suit and change.

“Okay I’ll be waiting by the bikes,” Jason said walking over to his motorcycle.

Once you were done changing you walked over to your motorcycle and getting on it, “well let’s roll out,” you said with a smirk.

“You’re so weird little sister,” Jason said over the coms not far behind you.

As you and Jason reached your destination he said, “now let’s get on the roof,” he parked his motorcycle in the alleyway and grappled onto the roof where you followed.

You and Jason sat next to each other, you two sat for a second before you asked, “jay why are we really here?” you knew Jason would never just to ask you to go on patrol with him and you also knew tonight wasn’t Jason’s night to patrol.

Jason removed his helmet and said, “I just wanted to know what’s been on your mind?” he looked at you paused before saying, “you’ve been very distant lately, everyone in the house has noticed,” Jason turned to you waiting for your response.

You sighed and look down, “it’s nothing really,” you said not looking at him.

“Come on y/n I know it’s not nothing, “he turned to look at you fully, “just tell me y/n,” he demanded

“Fine,” you took a deep breath and said, “I want to join the military I just don’t know how you, our brothers especially Damian, dad, and Alfred will react,” you look at Jason to see his his face only to see the surprise on it, “see this is what I was talking about!” you said throwing your hands into the air. You got up only to be stopped by Jason.

“why? you’re a vigilante why would you want to join the army?” he asked confused.

“Well I want to help others and I mean more than just Gotham, I want to fight for people’s freedom, I want to know I’m doing something more than sitting here fighting the penguin, scarecrow, the riddler and more! I want to be out there and serve the people of this county,” you saw looking to the sky thinking about all the good you could do for your country.

“You know y/n I don’t like the idea of my little sister going into the military but if this is your dream then follow it,” Jason said reassuringly bring you into a hug, “I’ll support you in anything you wish to do.”

“thank you jay,” you said returning the hug, “now just to tell the others,” you say pulling away from him.

Jason laughed and said, “good luck with that, y/n especially Damian,” he got up and then helped you get up, “let’s go back to the manor.”

“Wait, let’s just go beat someone people’s asses,” you say getting up and giving him a Wayne smirk.

You and Jason were now walking into the cave it was now about 2 am. You both rolled n on your motorcycles and stopped next to each other with you one second ahead of him, “I win Jason!” you cheered taking your mask off.

“yeah, because you’re a cheater!” he said playfully.

Your little brother and sister bonding moment was cut off by someone clearing their throat, “where have you two been?” bruce said in his signature, ‘bat voice’

“Out,” was all that Jason replied with as he walked past bruce not looking at him.

“What about you y/n Wayne?” he gave you a ‘you better tell me now or you’re in trouble’ look.

“I was just talking to Jason dad,” you saw while trying to walk past him.

“About what?” he asked

“About how I want to join the military okay?” you say harshly as you pull away from your dad.

He looks at you in shock as he asks,”what?”

“I want to join the military and help others,” you say looking down. After he doesn’t respond you turn to walk away only to see your brothers all standing there looking at you in shock.

“But you can’t leave me, sister,” Damian said as he walked over to you, “you’re really the only one I can tolerate.”

“For once I agree with satan next to you,” Tim said as he walked closer.

“My baby sister is growing up so fast!” dick exclaims walking over to you and pulling you into a hug.

“Miss Wayne you can’t leave us, I know what it’s like to serve and you don’t want to see those horrid things,” Alfred said walking over to you all.

You gave him a ‘really?’ look before saying, “I see many things s on parole and plus I already enlisted and I’m due to basic training next week,” you said cringing as they all looked at you.

“What?? Why didn’t you tell us?” they asked.

“Because I didn’t want you to worry and I didn’t know how you would react,” you said turning and walking up stairs before they could say something else.

A week had passed and tension in the manor was building up until this point. You walked down the stairs of the manor you duffle bags in hand and the press outside your house. You were ready to walk outside when a voice stopped you

“You don’t think you can leave without saying goodbye do you?”

You turned around to see your family gathered there with open arms. You ran into them and was squeezed into a group hug, “I’m going to miss you guys,” you said your voice muffled by being smashed in between them.

“We’ll miss you too little sister,” Jason said ruffling your hair.

“Yes we will miss Wayne,” Alfred said trying to wipe his tears.

“Yes big sister, you are the only one in the house that is actually tolerable,” Damian said looking down not used to showing affection.

You leaned down and gave him a hug, “I’ll miss you too Damian,” you said.

“I’m going to cry!” dick said pulling you into an even tighter hug.

“Yeah, we’ll miss you y/n,” Tim said.

“I’ll miss you all also!” you exclaimed pulling them into one last group hug trying to hide your tears, “goodbye I love you all,” you said sadly pulling away from them sad that you father wasn’t there to wish you goodbye.

When you walked outside you were stopped by your father, “didn’t think you were leaving without a goodbye did you?” he asked opening his arms wide not caring if the press saw him.

You ran into his arms dropping your duffle bags once again and giving him a giant hug, “I’ll miss you, dad,” you said while letting him go.

“I’ll miss you too sweetheart be safe,” he said small tears gathered in his eyes. He would never admit it but he didn’t want his baby girl to grow up and fight for the country he would rather her stay safe with him.


	2. Chapter 2

You arrived at boot camp learning all the basics, what to call your commanding officer, how to use a gas mask which you already knew how to use it, how to shoot, how to fight. With your past vigilante life, most of these activity came easily to you. Like fighting and shooting. You were very skilled so you were ranked number one.

You gained more muscle and became leaner, You became more alert and focused, with all the training you became faster. Now here you were flying back to Gotham after graduation, you decided to surprise your family back at the manor.

It was late as you sneaked across the lawn and into the manor to find everyone asleep. You crept into the manor and up to your room, as you walked into your room and flicked on the light and set your duffle bag that held your military outfit. You began unpacking your clothes. You were looking at your closet seeing that all of your clothes would no longer fit because of the muscle you gained, “I guess I’ll have to buy new clothes,” you said to yourself.

With your military training, you became more aware if that was even possible, you heard a little movement on your bed, you quickly turned around ready to pounce on an attacker. As you watched you say your blankets shift and someone rises up and yawn,

“TT, is it time to wake up, pennyworth?” Damian asked thinking you were Alfred, as he rubbed his eye and looked at you his face was pure happiness until he said to himself, “No, I must be dreaming, she can’t be back,” he rubbed his eyes again. When he opened them again you were still there looking at him confused.

“Why are you in my bed, baby bird?” you ask using the nickname that only you call him.

Damian sprung up from his bed and pulled you into a tight hug, “I’ve missed you, big sister,” he said softly feeling safe in your embrace. When you two pulled away he stated, “you’ve gained muscle, big sister.”

You nod and say, “training 18 hours a day will do that to you,” you say giving him a smirk. You then remember that Damian was asleep on your bed, “you never answered my question, why were you in my bed?” you asked again softly.

Damian looked down with a blush and said, “I’ve been sleeping here since you left,” he refused to look up at you because he was embarrassed.

“It’s fine Damian,” you said pausing before asking him,”would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

Damian nodded shyly, he only ever showed this much sweet and embarrassed meant to you.

“What about the others? Do they know you’re back?” he asked as he got under the covers of the bed waiting for your answer.  
“No they don’t, I just got here,” you said laying in the bed after turning the light off, “I will tomorrow, good night baby bird,” you said with a yawn and falling asleep.

You woke up to footsteps by your door, you were alert and ready to attack if necessary. When the door to your room opened you jumped out of bed ready to attack.

“Master Wayne-” Alfred stopped as he saw your face and you in fighting position, he dropped the breakfast platter that was in his hand onto the floor in shock, “Miss Wayne,” he whispered out rushing towards you and pulling you into a hug.

You and Alfred’s small embrace was ruined by the boys and bruce running up to your room, “what’s wrong… y/n?” Jason asked as you and Alfred pulled away.

Damian was awoken by the sound of the platter being dropped but he watched as his family gave you hugs and greeting you with, “I missed you” “how have you been” and “you gained muscle.”

After the boys were done hoarding you they left leaving you and your father, “hey dad,” you said going up to him.

Bruce looked at you up and down taking in your appearance, not much has changed except you gained muscle and stood straighter, “you look so grown and different,” he said softly pulling you into a hug and giving you a kiss on the head, “I’ve missed you, y/n,” he whispered into your hair.

“I’ve missed you too dad,” you said pulling away from him and then asking, “dad I was wondering if I could go on patrol with you?”

Bruce looked at you in surprise, “you don’t want to rest after training all day every day?” he asked

You shrugged and then said, “not really, it’s become a routine so it really what I want to do.”

“Well if that’s what you want then you can come,” he said turning to walk down stairs, “let’s go eat breakfast,” he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen with you not far behind him.

As you and bruce got ready for patrol Damian came up to you guys and asked, “can I join you guys on patrol?”

Bruce looked at you waiting for you to answer him, “sure thing, baby bird,”

You all gathered into the batmobile as bruce drove.

Bruce drove until you found a bank robbery, “thank you can you handle a bank robbery?” bruce asked you.

“Oh I know I can,” you say with a smirk.

You all sneak into the bank and hear Harvey, “hurry before the bat and his birds come!” he yelled to his henchmen. You used your vantage point to quickly map out the henchmen and all the ways to quickly take them down.

As you took all of the men down you had one left that was two-faced, “oh the pretty birds become faster,” he said circling you, “but you won’t be able to take me do-” he was cut off by you rushing forward and quickly taking him down.

“Hows that for a pretty bird?” you question sarcastically pulling him up and taking him to batman, “how’s that for my arrival?” you ask getting into the batmobile and waiting for them to return so you could return back to the cave.

When you, bruce and Damian get to the cave from patrol bruce asks, “so when do you deploy for the first time?”

You paused before saying, “next month.”

It went dead silent as you waited for their response, “well then let’s make it the best month of your life,” Jason said.

All the boys in the cave nodded in agreement, wanting to make this the best month of your life.


	3. Chapter 3

Your vacation to see your family was over and now here you are in the car with your family as they drove you to that airport so you could go to your base. The car ride was silent as everyone waited for someone else to talk.

You decided that it was time to break the silence, “I’m going to miss you guys,” you waited for them to respond they only looked down not wanting to talk. You sighed and looked down, why couldn’t understand that this was something you need to do? This was something important to you, you’ve wanted to join at a young age and the feeling of joining was like it was something you had to do.

your thoughts were cut off by Bruce squeezing your hand reassuringly, you gave him a small smile.

Alfred stopped as he parked and got out to open the doors, “we’re here miss Wayne,” Alfred said as he opened the door and let you and your family out of the car. He went to grab your bags.

“No, it’s fine Alfred I got them,” you said grabbing your bags while people stared at you for being a wayne but also wearing a military outfit.

“Are you sure Miss Wayne?” he asked wanting to help you.

“I’m sure Alfred,” you said while turning and walking into the airport. You stood in line for your ticket with your family waiting for you. You got your tickets and your baggage checked for under the plane. You turned back and looked at your family and said, “ I guess this is goodbye until I get back,” you began to walk away only to be stopped by someone latching onto you.

“I’m going to miss you, big sister,” Damian said as he unlatched himself from you.

“I’m going to miss you a too baby bird,” you said tears gathering in your eyes as the realization finally hit, you might not come back from this deployment, you could die. As many times you’ve been lucky to get away from death, you might not be lucky this time.

You looked at the rest of your family and they saw your tears and knew they needed to comfort you.

“Hey it’s okay, little sister,” Jason said as he gave you a bear hug. He whispered in your ear, “be safe little sister, I love you,” he pulled away and gave you a genuine smile.

Next, was Tim he came up to you with a droopy smile from being so tired, “be safe sister and don’t go do something stupid,” you pulled him into a hug and said,

“You’re one to talk you sleep deprived psycho,” you pull him into a hug as you laughed with him, “I love you though, Timmy.,” you said while Dick pulled Tim away from you and pulled you into a tight hug.

“I’m going to miss you, y/n! I can’t believe you’re going to leave me here with these weirdos,” he said being dramatic as always.

“Dick calm down you dramatic weirdo!” you said, “I’ll be back!” you played along with his dramatic acting, “goodbye Dick,” you said as he pulled away.

You turned to Alfred and said, “I’, going to miss you Alfred and your cooking,” Alfred gave you a sad look, shook his head and said,

“Be careful out there miss Wayne, the war is a scary place,” he looked at you for a minute and then opened his arms wide for a hug, “I will miss you miss Wayne,”

You saw tears in his eyes as you broke the hug, “don’t cry Alfred I’ll be back,” you said as you gave him a smile. You turned slightly to your left and saw your father, bruce, he was standing there all business like as you walked over to him,

“Afraid to look sappy while saying goodbye to your daughter?” you teased as he looked at you and gave you a smirk knowing you were playing.

“A nice handshake is all I can give for now,” he said holding out his hand.

Once you grabbed his hand he pulled you into a tight hug in which you returned, “ be safe y/n and come back to me in one piece,” he said hugging you tighter than before.

“I’ll try father,” you said letting him go as the lady called your flight out and that it was boarding in 30 minutes, “I have to go but I love you all and I’ll try to talk to you as much as I can,” you say as you wave goodbye and walk over to the security gate. You turned back and looked at them one last time and gave them a small smile not sure if this would be your last time to see them face to face.

You arrived at your base in a matter of hours, once you landed you and your fellow comrades lined up and saluted your commanding officer, “today you are all here for your first deployment, am I correct?” he yelled so you call could hear it.

“Sir, yes, sir,” you all yelled back waiting for his command,

“Today we will putting you into your squads, you may have been paired with some of them during basic training,” he pauses before saying, “you position is based on you basic training test, your capabilities and job. The list will start from the lowest squads to the top.” he then began to call out names and all of the people called left with their commanding officers.

“He looked at the rest of you and said, “ the rest of you will be alpha squad and I will be your commanding officer, and my name is Jordan,” he gave you all a warm smile and said, “follow me and I’ll show you to your place for now.”

You all looked at each other and following him, knowing this was now your new second family and home.

Months had passed since your arrival to the army base and you were now deployed in various places, the things you had seen and learned had changed you. You’d seen people blown to pieces, people’s insides, serious wounds, and death, you even had to kill people and that was something you could never forget in a million years even if you tried.

You were pacing around the villages looking for any signs of danger. You came across this little boy who wanted to talk to you but you didn’t understand the language so you called your squad partner, eric over, “can you translate for me?” you question wanting to know what the little boy said.

“He says can you give him a handshake,” Eric tells you as he waits for your response.

You crouch down to the boy’s height and shake his hand, “eric, tell him I said hello and that is nice to meet him,” you give the boy a warm smile as he pulled back with a smile.

Eric translated and then told you, “he said he hopes you have a good day and nothing happens to you.”

“Tell him, thank you and I hope he is alright,” you say. Eric nods and tells the small boy. When he’s done the child waves and leaves.

Another month had passed and know your squad was under fire. “Get down! Get down,” you yelled as bullets flew through the air past you and your squad. You laid on the ground and grabbed your gun shooting anything that was shooting you, loud gunshots by your ears caused them to ring as they flew past you.

You shot at them. You looked over and saw eric get shot right in the leg and arm, he laid on the ground still and in pain, “Eric!” you yelled out as you ran over and dodged bullets by inches. You grabbed eric wrapping your hands under his arms and pulling him to safety.

You applied pressure to the wounds and tied bandages around them. You grabbed your walkie-talkie and said, “Alpha squad requesting back up, “ you then pulled Eric farther back and set him down.

“y/n you can’t go back there! You’ll get killed!” he said as you ran forward.

“I guess I’ll have to die then,” you slid down and began shooting again, your hands and dog tags now covered in blood from eric. You rushed forward and took most of the enemies out not noticing the one behind you.

The enemy behind you shot you in the arm causing your gun to fall out of your hand. You turned around as she put her foot on your throat, “you’re dead you no good-” her words were cut off by her stomping your head and you blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

When you woke up again you were in a dark room bounded to a chair, your arms and legs tied down and a gag in our mouth. A man circled around you and said, “hello, you’re finally awake, pretty,” he placed a knife on your cheek and ran it along your cheeks

“Who the fuck are you?” you question venomously with blood leaking from sides of your mouth.

He looked at you and gave you a smirk, “such a naughty mouth of such a beautiful woman-” he turned away grabbing something from behind himself, “do you kiss your mother with that mouth?” he turned towards with a long sharp object.

You didn’t care about that object, what he said pissed you off, you didn’t know your mother, bruce never told you and for some reason you never cared to find out but that doesn’t mean this man with a thick accent could saw something to you like that, “ No but I might kiss yours,” all you could see was red when you said that.

“Aww, did I hit a nerve in the terrorist?” The man asked as he held the knife to your neck, “keep talking and I’ll slit your throat young one.”

You looked up at him and gave a dark grin, you gathered saliva and blood into your mouth and spit, “I’m not afraid to die, you no good pile of-” you were cut off by him slapping you.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that bitch,” he roared as he wiped the spit off.

You looked back and gave him a huge grin, “you won’t kill me, you want information,” you said as you waited for him to start torture you or something. You could get out but it would take some time so you needed to be patient, it was a good thing you learned this at a young age and had a high pain tolerance.

“Very clever, now tell me where is your squad’s base camp?” he asked he circled you.

“You’d have a better chance at killing me before I answer you,” you said as you looked him dead in the eyes as a challenge

“Maybe this will change your mind,” he began to drag the blade across your skin trying to get you to scream only to get a laugh.

“Have fun,”

It had been weeks or maybe months since you were kidnapped and held hostage. Nobody knew where you were what’s going on or if you were okay. Your family was worried and your squad and many others were searching for you.

You were in the same place being tortured almost 24 hours a day, you stayed because you wanted to know what they wanted and now you were used to the pain, mostly because of all the wounds you got from being a vigilante. Your wounds were healed over and new ones appeared.

You watched as the ropes cut into your skin as you tugged at them and decided that it was time for you to break out of this dumb place, you knew that it was coming, the day that they would kill you. You knew this was coming because you’ve been here for months and told them a little to no information regarding your squad and bases spread around.

You looked down at your hands and saw a little nail. You rubbed the rope that bound your hands on the small sharp nail which got your right arm free. You groaned as you moved, this has been the first time you’ve moved in days or weeks even. You cut your other arm and ankles free.

You tried to stand only to have to stumble and fall as you felt weak from not walking. You placed your hand the chair that was soaked with your blood and pushed yourself up. You walked over to a table that had your rucksack, your weapons, and your uniform. You knew you wouldn’t be able to carry a 63-pound rucksack on your back so you rummaged through it and took out what you didn’t need. You grabbed an MRE and some water for your canteen to drink really quick.

you began to take out the sunglasses, flashlight, splits and socks and some other things that were not as important. You took out most of your water and leaving some. You left only your headlamp, first aids, water, MRE, ammo, knife and some more little other items. They had taken your communication devices but you knew they wouldn’t be able to get in them. You knew they missed one, you made a hidden pocket in your rucksack to hide special things.

You opened the pocket and whispered as you took the phone out, “Fucking dumb asses,” you grabbed the fist aid kit and began to treat your wounds. You got dressed and went to put your rucksack on when the door opened

“What do you think you’re doi-” the man you’ve come to know as your capture was cut off by you kicking him in the face and knocking him out.

“I guess I’m not that rusty,” you walked over his limp body and found the way out. It surprised you that he was the only one there. You walked out and was more surprised to see it was night, you began to walk until you were a couple of miles away.

You pulled out your phone and sent a message that your unit could track you. ‘It’s Wayne, I’m headed west on foot’ you texted and put your phone away and kept walking towards your base, you would find it eventually.

Days had passed since you last seen anything near you and since you escaped. You behind some rocks and rested because it was late and you were tired, but that’s when you heard it, the sound of a helicopter in the distance. You ran from behind your hiding spot and took your flare gun out of your rucksack.

When the helicopter got close you shot your flare gun so they could see it. You began to wave your arms around frantically, “Here I am! Right here!” You watched as the helicopter landed and saw your squad jump out with medics not far behind.

“Wayne!” your commander said your name as you saluted him. He saluted back and pulled you into a hug, “I’m glad you’re okay,”

You gave him a Wayne smirk and said, “you can’t get rid of me that easily just ask my family,” you laughed and asked worriedly, “Hows eric by the way? Is he okay?”

“Thanks to you he’s fine but enough we need to get you checked out,” he leads you over to the helicopter where a medic named te’a looked you over for wounds.

“She’s fine, other than many scars and cuts but she already treated them. I would recommend she have resting time to recover. She’s also weak from being held captive and not eating,” Te’a said as she finished looking you over.

“That’s fine she will be deployed back home as soon as possible,” Your commander said looking at you.

“What?! But-” you were cut off

“No buts! You need rest and you’ve been out on the mission for long enough, we’re all going home for awhile. Do you understand me?” he asks in a demanding voice.

“Sir, yes, Sir!” you say back as you get out of the helicopter because it’s landed only to have the rest of your squad to bombard you with questions and hugs, you were like brother and sisters.”guys I’m fine I swear,” you said as they lead you to your room in the base so you could shower and sleep before you were all deployed home tomorrow.

You barely slept about how tomorrow would go with your family and the press because you know they know about you being captured. What will they say about y/n Wayne being captured and tortured in the army?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was a drag. You hopped on the first flight to Gotham which was early as hell, you found out, once you were on the plane, that there was a 2-hour delay and you couldn’t sit by your squad. You were in your uniform, smashed between two people who really didn’t seem friendly and they kinda stunk. Then, once the plane took off one of them fell asleep and drooled on you while a little kid behind you kicked your seat. You were really starting to hate plane rides, all they brought, recently, was bad luck.

Once you arrived back in Gotham you hear flashes and yes before you even had a chance to grab your bag. Somehow the press found out you were flying back today, oh Lord.

“Miss Wayne! Over here!” One person said as he took pictures of you.

“Please get out of my face,” you said trying to block the light from the flash, “Please..” your words fading away by you getting flashbacks from your time deployed, the sound of bombs dropping and gun fire flying through the air. The flashes brought you back to the first time your squad was almost killed…

You and your squad had just set up camp for the night, you all had all gotten done waking for the day and all you wanted to do was rest. Eric was on watch as you all rested, Jordan was the next one to be on watch, Monika was next, the only other girl in your squad, while you were the last because you had watched for hours the night before.

You were laying in your sleeping bag when you heard the sound of whispering in the bushes behind your tent and a small ‘clink of metal on metal. They were here, the enemy had found you.

You were calm you had to be, you unzipped your tent and walked out and over to Eric, “what are you doing up, Y/n?” he asked confused as to why you were up when you needed to rest.

You looked at him and said loudly, I can’t sleep,” you stopped and whispered where only he could here, “The enemies are surrounding us right now,” he was about to cut you off before you said, “I heard them behind my tent, now do the sign,” you said walking back to your tent to get ready for a fight.

When you got in your tent you grabbed all of your stuff that you would need. You put your rucksack on while gathering your weapons for a fight. By the time you were done you heard the sigh of Eric telling the others the enemies were here, it was a sharp little song that the squad always sang together. Never alone.

You and the squad ran out of your tent and to the closest place for cover that was behind a long pile of rock that would shield you if you crouched or laid down. You grabbed your grenades and throw one, “Grenade out!” you yelled out as a warning for your squad.

That’s when all the bullets began to fly. You looked over the rock and began to shoot, all you could see on both sides was the flash of the bullet flying out of the barrel of the gun. You hit someone right in the chest as you heard the sound of someone yell and it sounded like ‘I’ve been shot!’ in the language the spoke.

The flashes of the guns were blinding and scary, in this line of duty you never know if you’ll live to see the next day or minute, it was all a game of strategies. You wanted to run from this but you couldn’t because you were here to fight for your brothers and sisters that stand beside you. They stand by you and you’ll always stand by them. You would rather give your life to this sick bastard in front of you than have your brothers and sister die. You lived by a quote that you’ll serve for the rest of your life;

“If the cost is the loss of a life, then let it be my loss and not that of my brother. For it is he I fight for. It is he I will die for”

Your squad struggled to get the upper hand, you guys were surrounded and outnumbered but it seemed that you all found a way to beat them successfully, but not without a few wounds on your teammates. But you all survived, after all, you guys were the best squad.

You were brought out of the flashback by your brothers pulling you away, “are you okay, big sister?” Damian asked concerned as he saw how you looked, the cold sweats on her forehead and the way you were shaking. “Father! Something’s wrong with her! You need to help,” Damian yelled pulling you over to your father who pushed the camera man who caused this away from you.

“What’s wrong y/n?” he asked as he softly took your forearm to steady you.

“father…please…i…need to… get out of here,” you said gasping for breath as you felt a panic attack rising. You chest tightened as you began to feel that weird feeling in your chest. You haven’t had a panic attack like this in years. Since Jason died.

Bruce pulled you to the car where the rest of your brothers. “What’s happening to her?” Tim asked as he leaned forward resting his hands on your shoulders only for you to push him away. You need your big brother to calm you down, you need Jason.

“J-j..” you couldn’t talk as your chest tightened more and more as it got harder to breathe. You tried again, “need..Jay,” you said pointing to Jason as he looked at you concerned, he was the only one who could ever calm you down from your severe panic attacks. He understood everything about you, he knew how to handle this.

Jason rushed forward and pulled you away from Bruce and your brothers. “Hey, y/n,” it’s fine, you’re fine,” he pulled you into a tight hug and rubbed your back, “- you’re here with us, you’re safe. Remember what I promised you?” he asked.

You felt so small, you need your brothers help again, “yeah, i…remember Jay,: you said it taking you longer because you could still barely breath.

He continued to rub your back, “listen to my heart beat, you’re alive and I’m alive, we’re all alive, it’s okay,” he continued to say calming you down.

As you calmed down you said, “Thank you, Jay,” you gave him a hug as you sat in the car close to him in case you had another panic attack.

“No problem,” he said making sure you were really okay.

The car ride home was silent but you knew once you were home you would be bombarded with questions. Your family really cares about you and only want for you to be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

As you arrived home, Jay had helped you grab your bags and you two rushed into your room.

“Do you need some time alone?” Jason asked concerned. He would never show any concern for anyone else but with you it was different, you’re his little sister and when you to first meet it was like you had found the brother that you’ve never had, of course, you had Dick but he was different. He was older than you and protective but he wasn’t like Jason. Jason was a couple of years older than you, yes he was, no he is very protective but he loved to have fun and be dangerous with you. “If you do, then we can go right now.”

You looked at him with a small smile, “As much as I want to do that it’s better to face the family now than later,” you signed out as you placed your bag on the bed and then began to walk back down stairs.

Once you got back down stairs you were hit with questions from everyone, “what happened?” “are you okay?” “What was that?”

You tried to answer them only for more answers to be thrown at you. They only stopped because Jason had walked down and yelled, “ONE AT A TIME!” he knew that all the questions at one time would overwhelm you.

You looked at Jason and gave him a smile, he really does know you well. “Father you first,” you said, it was his right to know he is your dad.

“What was that? You haven’t gotten a panic attack in years…” his voice fades off as he looked at Jason. You know what he meant. Since Jason died.

You looked at him nervously, “well, When the cameraman was flashing the lights it brought me into a flashback when my squad and I almost died.” you’ve never told anyone about this. None of your family knew about what happened that day and you never wanted to tell them.

Damian looked at you, anger burning in his eyes, “TT, how come you have never told us? We’re your family! we are supposed to know!” He balled up his fist, hurt that his sister didn’t tell him this important information.

“I-” you began only for Damian to cut you off.

“NO! Save your excuses!” He yelled. He whipped around and ran down to the Batcave.

You looked at the rest of your family and tears gathered in your eyes, your family probably hates you. Dick gave you a glance as he walked down to comfort Damian. Tim gave you a sad/angry look as he walked past you bumping your shoulder. Your father looked down before walking to his study, shaking his head. Alfred gave you a sad smile as he walked to the kitchen and Jason pulled you into a hug.

“They hate me, Jay,” you cried into his shoulder.

Jason rubbed your back soothingly, trying to calm you down, “they don’t hate you y/n,” he said softly trying to comfort you. “They’re upset that you didn’t tell them.”

You looked up at Jason, “Are you upset?”

He gave you a small smile, “A little but I know you only meant well, y/n, you always do.”

You wiped your eyes and asked, “Can we go kick some ass? Just you and I like the old times?” you gave Jason your best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed pulling away, “yeah, got suit up, little sister.”

“Yess thank you Jay!” you grinned running to your room when you kept some of your gear and y/h/n suit.


	7. Chapter 7

The feeling of running from rooftop to rooftop with Jason was surreal. You haven’t been this excited in a long time. The adrenal coursing through your veins the rush of fighting and protecting Gotham with your brother was an amazing feeling. This was the only time you could ever be yourself and that was when you were fighting crime and just hanging out with Jason.

“Wow! You wouldn’t believe how much I missed this, Jay,” you said as you finally stopped to sit on a rooftop.

He took his Hood off and sat next to you, “I can’t imagine…Hey, y/n?”

You looked at him “What Jay?”

“When do you got back?” He asked softly, He is your big brother and you couldn’t imagine how worried he is when you get shipped off or when you can’t write to him and the family.

You gave him a sad smile, “a week.” you hated telling your family when you had to go back. You hated the look on their face when you told them that you had a short time left with them and they might be the last time you ever got to see them again, that these might be the last memories with them before you are shipped off somewhere where there’s a very high chance you wouldn’t be coming back. It killed you inside knowing they probably wondered if you were coming back and when.

He tried to hide the look of disappointment and worries with a smile, “well then let’s make the best of our week!”

You gave him a smile, “Let’s do that!” He always tried to cheer you up and make you happy. He really is the best big brother in the world.

You were being shipped off to another part of the world. You said your goodbyes to your family and got on the airplane with your squad. There was a sick feeling in the pit of your stomach.you tried to ignore it but it kept getting stronger as you reached your destination.

You couldn’t help but think that this was the last time you’ll leave home and the only way you were coming back is in a casket.

You were in a building with your squad. You guys were doing a sweep through looking for anyone wanting to cause harm. “All clear.” You said to your squad lowering your gun because there was no sign of danger.

You made sure all of the members of your squad were there and nodded to Jordan, “everyone’s here.”

“Everyone move out,” He commanded. You all got in the right spots and began to move down to the bottom floor where you were meet with a loud boom and the sound of the building about to collapse.

All you could hear over the sound of the building crumbling and the rush of your squad running out of the building was the yelling of your commander asking if everyone was safe. You watched as Eric began to slow down because he was losing his breath with all the smoke in his face. You pushed him forward getting him out of the building.

As you finally reached the exit you heard your squad mate scream. Then it hit you it was Monika. Over time you had grown to have a crush on her. She seemed to know you so well and you couldn’t help but love it…couldn’t help but love her. She was your everything.

The building was collapsing one floor at a time and fast, debris and smoke was flying all over the place. You had to save her. You turned back to run in only to have a hand catch your arm stopping you.

“You can’t go back! It’s a suicide mission!” Jordan yelled.

You knew this was to be the end of you. You would go in and be the hero and save the one you love and then you’ll die. It wasn’t a hard decision you’d rather die than let her die. So you put your brave face on and stated, “If the cost is the loss of a life, then let it be my loss and not the loss of my sister. For it is she I fight for. It is she I will die for.”

He let go of your arm with a nod. You dropped your rucksack and gun running to the almost completely collapsed building only one thing off your mind, find her and save her.

You rushed to her. She was under some fallen debris. You quickly began lifting and throwing it off. “Y/n, why did you come back…you’re gonna die…Go.” She said in a sad tone

You gave her a small smile and said, “Brotherhood means I’ll always come back for you no matter the cost.” tears began to gather in your eyes. The feeling on the plane that you were going to die was true but at least you’d be dying for things that you love.

You finally got her free. She tried to stand up only to fall down. You reached down and pulled her up so her arm was wrapped around your neck so you could support most of her weight. She limped with you towards the exit. You looked up and saw the roof beginning to crack. You heard the building groan and crack. You quickly pushed her out of the building right as the building began to cave in.

the feeling of cement and metal falling on top of you was very painful. You could hear your bones break as you scream out in agony. Your ears were ringing and the weight of the building not letting you move. This was the end of Y/n Wayne. You weren’t going to live.   
You could faintly hear the sound of yelling. You looked up as the last piece of debris was thrown off you, you looked up and saw Monika, you faintly whispered out, “I love you.” before everything went black and you took your last breath.

It was tiring work as they tried to get the debris off of you. They screamed for you to make a sound of something and when Monika had finally gotten through she watched helplessly as you whispered that you loved her and then the light drained from your beautiful (e/c) she couldn’t believe that you would risk your life to save her.

Jordan knew this was gonna happen, His best soldier was now dead because she was too brave for her own good. But he was ashamed of himself because he wasn’t brave enough to help his own squadmate. How were they gonna tell your family?

There was a knock on the manor doors something that wasn’t very common for them. The day was gloomy and it was pouring rain outside.

Alfred walked over to the door. Once he did a look of fear crossed over his face, two men dressed in their military uniforms.

“Is mister Wayne here?” one asked in a sorrowful voice, it was always hard to come to someone’s house and tell a family that their Husband, wife, sister, brother, mom, dad, daughter, son etc wasn’t going to be home alive.

Alfred held back tears as he Got bruce, “Master Bruce…” 

Damian and Bruce walked to the door to see what was going on.

“Mister Wayne we regret to inform you but y/n was killed last night.”

Bruce looked at them horrified his Daughter was dead she died and he wasn’t there.

Damian ran done to the cave to get Jason the one person he knew that was close to you and cling to him for life.

“Hey, Damian what happened?” He asked as Damian started crying.

“Two men came and they said y/n died last night.” He sobbed into Jason’s shirt

Jason looked at Damian in the eyes to see any signs of lying in which he found none. He quickly picked Damian up and ran upstairs only to see Alfred crying and Bruce holding back tears as he held onto a flag and a pair of dog tags. This couldn’t be happening, his little sister was dead and he couldn’t have helped it. He blamed himself, he told you to pursue our dreams and now that dream has gotten you killed. He couldn’t help but cling to Damian and cry.

Alfred called Dick and Tim to tell them what happened and all Jason could think about was your lifeless body. How young you were and how happy you were only a few weeks ago.

Bruce walked up to his study where everything hit him like a wave. Everything, everyone he loves so much ends up dying. You meant so much to him. You were his daughter the one who kept him together. He fell to his knees and covered his face with his hands. He should have stopped you and all he could do now is blame himself for your bravery. He was the one who taught you to be strong and now you were dead. His little girl he remembers so clearly when you came and slept with him when you had nightmares, when you trained twice as hard as the boys so that if you needed to you would take up the role of The Batman, How you came up with your own costume and name, How you brought everyone peace and taught Damian the best things. But you were dead now and it was because the way he lived his life. To be brave and protect and make things better. His daughter was dead and it would be all over the news.

Alfred couldn’t believe it, the little girl whose smile was so bright was now gone forever. He would no longer be making your food or see your laughing smiling face anymore. He won’t be hearing your smart remarks or your teasing of your brothers. All he could do was cry, cry because the little girl he raised was dead, cry because he knew how you died, cry because he knows how much it hurts Bruce and the boys, cry because he couldn’t help you.

This was the hardest thing Jason would ever have to live with. You his little sister was to be buried tomorrow. But you were dead. He would never be able to give you hugs or eat peoples ass with you. All of that was ripped from him because he told you to follow your dreams. He knew you wouldn’t want him to blame himself but that’s all he could do, you were his little sister and he was supposed to protect you and he failed.

Damian couldn’t take it you were his everything, when he first arrived he treated you coldly but you welcomed him with open arms. You were his blood sister and you meant everything to him. He went up to your room and hugged your pillow and cried. His big sister wasn’t going to be there when he woke up like last time. They weren’t going to be picking you up from the airport. The next time he’ll see you is when they got to put you and your casket into your grave.

Dick couldn’t believe this, he got in his suit and tried to get to the manor as fast as he could. His little sister so pure and full of heart couldn’t be dead… or could she? He couldn’t believe it…He wouldn’t. You had to be alive you just had to. He doesn’t know what he’d do without you, what the family would do. You kept everyone sane. You were their rock.

Tim in his caffeine driven state was so upset but he couldn’t cry. He wanted to find out what happened and he wouldn’t stop or sleep until he did.

The next day was the worst. The drove to your funeral. You were still in uniform but they had fixed your face and body to make you look like you were still alive. You looked like the Y/n they all remembered you just looked like you were sleeping but they knew that it wasn’t asleep you’d ever be waking up from and that killed them inside more than anything. Their sister was dead and she was to never wake up.

They said there speeches and watched as they closed the casket, took the flag off and handed them to Bruce. Your comrades shot their guns in the last time in respect. This was Y/n Wayne’s final goodbye. She would always be remembered as Alfred’s “granddaughter”, Bruce’s daughter. Damian’s, Dick’s, Jason’s and Tim’s Sister. You were their guardian angel, their military sister.


End file.
